Forum:Using Enami's Twitter Doodles for Profile Images
Enami's Twitter Portraits: An Implementation Discussion Users may have noticed over the past several months certain characters' infobox images being replaced with relatively recent portraits drawn by Enami Katsumi and uploaded to his Twitter account. All the pages that use the Twitter portraits in their infoboxes as of October 16, 2017 include: * Gabriel and Juliano * Bartolo Runorata * Firo Prochainezo * Monica Campanella * Ladd Russo * Huey Laforet * Charon Walken * Nice Holystone * Luck Gandor * Chané Laforet (NOTE: Child portrait only; Adult portrait not in article or infobox) * Jacuzzi Splot (as of 2018) Characters that have the Twitter portraits embedded in their Appearances section, but not implemented as their main infobox image, include: * Czeslaw Meyer Characters that do not have their Twitter portrait in their infobox or anywhere in their article include: * Felix Walken * Szilard Quates * Illness * Christopher Shouldered * Graham Specter * Chané Laforet (adult portrait; see above) One or two of the characters in the first category had their infobox images replaced after consultation with the fan community on tumblr (e.g. Huey), Gabriel's and Juliano's were used out of necessity, but most were done at my personal discretion. I have uploaded all of the twitter portraits to this category. I of course intend for all of the relevant portraits to be included in each article one way or another - either as an infobox image, embedded in the article, or in a gallery - and so the purpose of this forum post is to ask users if they think the seven characters in the latter two categories (seven+Chané) should have their current main infobox images replaced with their corresponding Twitter portraits or not. Again: Should one or more of the articles for Chané, Czes, Jacuzzi, Felix, Szilard, Illness, Graham, and Chris use Enami's Twitter portraits as their main infobox picture? Which ones, and why? If some shouldn't, why? Factors worth considering include: head angle (e.g. profile vs 3/4, vs portrait) and character design. Angle of the head - how much do we see of their face, and how much is hidden? Which of the two illustrations gives you more visual information? (For instance, one of the reasons I was concerned about replacing Nice's portrait with the Twitter drawing was that in the newer drawing her facial scars are less visible). Character design - is the older drawing noticeably different from how the character is drawn today? Obviously the twitter portraits' recency means they reflect the characters' current design more accurately, so the real question is whether the older designs are downright outdated. (Example: This is what ultimately led me to replace Firo's longstanding infobox image with the Twitter portrait, since his design in the older image was actually different to how he is drawn today in hairstyle and face. Personality is another factor - which image better conveys a sense of the character's personality? Example: A mixture of design and personality was what led to Huey's twitter portrait being vouched for by the community. His deadened smile-but-not-a-smile in the portrait is very true to his 1930s persona, and he's drawn less like an elf. Would replacing the character's infobox image be a significant improvement? Remember that all of the Twitter portraits will eventually make their way onto their respective pages one way or another. Revriley (talk) 09:34, October 16, 2017 (UTC)